


Liquid Courage

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Running into a good friend with a unique taste in drinks might be the best way to save your crumbling relationship.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello loves! I know I've been relatively quiet outside of a Mini Fic that I've been posting, but I'm back with something completely new! This story was written for Hermione's Haven during an event called the #Roll-A-Drabble that was hosted yesterday. My assigned pairing was Hermione & Luna and my trope was assigned to be 8th year. I'm not entirely sure that this is actually an 8th year fic, but it kind of is.
> 
> Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her! If you aren't one of her readers, then you definitely should become one. She's amazing.
> 
> Title: Liquid Courage  
> Rating: T (Implied Sexual Content)  
> Pairing: Hermione & Luna, Luna/Neville, Hermione/Ron  
> Summary: Running into a good friend with a unique taste in drinks might be the best way to save your crumbling relationship.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Bartender, I'm going to need another drink," Hermione mumbled as she looked down at the empty glass in front of her. She sighed, pushing the glass away from her waiting for another one to magically appear in front of her. At least with firewhiskey running through her veins, she would be able to feel  _something_ about the entire ordeal that she had been put through this evening.

At this point, she knew that going back to either common room that she had come to call home in the last few years. If she went back to the Gryffindor common room, she'd run into Ron and more than likely the two of them would start fighting again which was not how she wanted to spend her evening. Not to mention, if she went back to the common room she had gained as Head Girl, Draco would be there and she didn't really want to see him either. So, for right now, she was perfectly content sitting right here indulging in a few shots and being left alone for the time being. Or so she thought.

"Could I get a Tie Me to the Bedpost?"

"A what?" Hermione shouted, turning to follow the sound that had interrupted her line of thought. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the owner of the voice standing beside her. "Now the drink makes sense. Hello, Luna"

Luna smiled and reached over to give her a hug. "Hello, Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Here you go, ma'am," the bartender said, setting another glass of firewhiskey down in front of Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the drink and returning the smile. "Drowning my frustrations in Firewhisky. What about you?"

Hermione lifted the drink to her lips as she waited for Luna to respond. She shook her head when she saw the drink that the bartender set down in front of her. It was colorful, but that was right up Luna's alley. Anytime that Hermione could remember going out with her, Luna would always order the most colorful thing on the menu and it was almost always delicious.

"I'm hiding from an awkward conversation," Luna replied, raising the drink to her lips and tossing her head back, allowing the liquid to pass through her lips. Sighing contentedly, she placed the glass down on the bar top and took a seat on the stool next to Hermione.

"You're hiding from an awkward situation?" Hermione asked surprised. "What's going on?"

"Neville and I are having a few issues in the bedroom department," Luna admitted, almost defeatedly as she tapped her finger against the cold glass. "Things just don't feel like they used to. Although, part of that might be because he refuses to kick his roommate out of the room whenever I come to visit."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Hermione said, swirling the liquid around in the glass aimlessly.

Luna shook her head furiously, lifting her drink to her lips once more and took a quick sip before placing it back down. "Everytime I try to bring it up, he changes the subject to something school related. I'd rather actually talk about our miserable sex life."

She turned briefly to the bartender and smiled. "Another one, please."

"Coming right up," he replied, turning to Hermione with a smile. "Anything else for you?"

Hermione looked down at the empty glass in her hand and then over at Luna's. "What's in that drink, Luna?"

"Vodka, amaretto, Southern Comfort, Orange juice, and grenadine. It's delicious and it's basically like liquid courage," she replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, quirking her brow slightly.

"Usually, when Neville and I get into one of these funks, I come down here and order a few of these. Then, by the time I get back to Hogwarts, I usually have the courage I need to ask him for  _exactly_ what I want."

Hermione thought over that last phrase. Exactly what she wanted. That would be a change for once, actually taking control of her relationship and getting exactly what she needed. Maybe it was time for her to indulge in some liquid courage rather than drowning her frustrations.

Quickly, she turned to the bartender, allowing a wicked smile to grace her face. "I'll have what she's having," Hermione said with a wink and soon the bartender returned placing the drinks down in front of each of them.

Luna raised her glass to Hermione. "A toast. To getting exactly what we want from the men in our lives!"

"Here, here!" Hermione cheered, clinking her glass to Luna's before bringing the drink to her lips.

Liquid courage was exactly what she was going to need to make it through the night.


End file.
